


A moment

by BelleLorage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Small fic, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment. Just one. A glance. Just one more glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment

There. Right there. In that fraction of a second. Be it in a simple phrase. Or a tone of voice used. Or a look exchanged. Or a smile cast in his direction. There, right there … Right there, he could see it. And his heart went racing away. He smiled almost without realizing it. And his chest warmed up like the sun was shining on it. It was a unique moment, singular, special … His. It was _his._

 

This world … This world in which he was brought back to; which he had awoken, was so noisy and chaotic. It was so... Alien. He even now still felt a little bewildered by all those lights, all the commotion. It was all so fast. So much information running around in the speed of a click. So much noise... Nothing seemed real or human anymore. Everyone seemed lost in the greatness of all those machines made to connect the world and how the same world, that seemed so vast in the past, had now shrunk. But, in these moments.... In these important, small seconds... he saw a light. He could see it clearly and all was well again.

 

“I know, I know. I’m good looking” The smile turned cocky and lewd.

 

And then the moment has gone. Steve blinked for a moment as sheer confusion passed through his blue eyes, then smiled, almost apologetically. He shouldn’t have done that. He knew not to indulge. It was wrong. Nothing good would come of those moments. It would hurt them both.

 

“What’s up, Cap? What’s gotten your panties in a twist?”

 

“N-nothing, Tony … Thanks, I was just … I thought .–” But then broke off, shaking his head. “Forget it. It’s nothing” and smiled, reassuring the other Avenger that all was well Tony gave him one more strange look before accepting his answer and went back to talking about something that brave new world. Steve had no idea what it was, but Tony was amused by himself and was ignoring him again. Steve continued to face him, smiling, nodding from time to time and waiting. Going against his own advice, Steve was waiting for one more moment. Hoping to see him again.

 

_… Howard …_

**Author's Note:**

> This old one but still a gold one in my heart. It was lost in my tumblr so I'm giving it a new home here in ao3 with a couple of changes.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3
> 
> And remember:
> 
> Comments and kudos are loooove ~~<3


End file.
